El valor de las cosas
by LadyLily1982
Summary: COMPLETA! La he vuelto a subir, mejorando el formato. Agradecimientos a los 15 reviews que recibi por la historia. Espero que asi se lea mejor. REVIEWS, please. Un capitulo especial añadido dedicado a las personas que ya se leyeron la historia.!
1. El valor de una carta

**El valor de las cosas**

**El valor de una carta**

****

_Queridos amigos:_

_Se que va a ser muy duro leer esta carta, os conozco muy bien, sólo espero que me comprendáis, que todo lo que hago es por un motivo y espero que sea el correcto… _

- Si, espero que sea el correcto- Suspiró.

Un chico de 16 años se encontraba en esos momentos escribiendo la carta, sabía que esto era muy importante, para él y para los demás, lo intuía. Tenia que dejarla para que entendieran todo lo que había pasado, lo que pasaba y lo que tendría que ocurrir en el futuro. 

- Espero que comprendáis… espero… 

Terminó de escribir la carta, era bastante más larga de lo que había previsto, pero era porque mientras escribía le salían más cosas y pensamientos que tenia que plasmar en el papel.

Dejó la carta encima de la mesa y le aplicó un encantamiento que había aprendido en los libros de la sala de entrenamiento, un hechizo que permitía ocultar un objeto durante un cierto tiempo, también había un hechizo parecido que le permitía mandar un objeto a través del tiempo, pero ese era muy complicado. 

- _Tempos ocultus 5 hours _– Miró el reloj, eso le daba 5 horas de margen para su plan, era el tiempo máximo que había conseguido con el hechizo. Si todo salía bien, no encontrarían  la carta hasta pasada la primera clase, tiempo de sobra para lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió varias cosas de su baúl y se dispuso a cumplir su destino, el destino que había sido marcado desde su nacimiento. 

El muchacho que abandonaba la habitación se llamaba Harry Potter y esa sería la última vez que se atravesaría esa puerta.

- Adiós Ron, adiós compañeros, recordarme por siempre.- Dicho esto abandonó la habitación y dejó atrás su vida pasada.

- Harry, Ron, bajen rápido, no vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno DE NUEVO!!!!!- Gritaba una muchacha desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. 

- Ya voy Hermione, ya voy !!!!!. Espera que me termine de vestir. Un momento-

Al cabo de unos segundos, una cabeza pelirroja apareció por la puerta, todavía llevaba rastros de sueño en la cara. Llevaba unos cuantos días que se levantaba muy tarde, él y sus compañeros de habitación. Quizás era por el cansancio de los estudios, ya que se acostaban muy tarde por quedarse a terminar los deberes que les mandaban, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que había una poderosa razón para que se quedasen dormidos, una persona que al acostarse todos en la habitación les lanzaba a todos un hechizo para dormirles (sin que ellos se enterasen) y así preparar en paz un plan que tenia trazado desde hace ya un tiempo, esa persona era el mejor amigo de Ron: Harry.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?-

- Otra vez se ha levantado antes de los demás, tendremos que preguntarle cuál es su secreto para levantarse pronto, al resto no se que nos pasa, que se nos pegan las sábanas.

- Seguro que esta de nuevo en el desayuno. Vamos rápido o nos quitará todo lo que hay.

- Que graciosa eres, mira como me río.

Atravesaron el retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la sala de Gryffindor y se dispusieron a ir al Comedor. En mitad del camino se encontraron con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, y con Luna, una amiga de esta y a quien habían conocido hace un tiempo.

- Hola Ginny, hola Luna, ya han desayunado??

- Si, vamos a por un libro que se ha olvidado Luna en la habitación. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry? No lo habréis "perdido" de nuevo – (Era común en las últimas semanas que no supieran donde se encontraba Harry, desaparecía en los descansos y volvía al comenzar las clases, nunca les decía donde se metía)

- Otra vez se ha levantado pronto, lo habéis visto en el desayuno.

- No, esta vez no estaba desayunando – Contesto Luna

- No estará en la habitación?- Pregunto Ginny

- No, acabo de salir de allí, de nuevo nos hemos quedado dormidos en la habitación, y Harry no estaba en su cama. Pensábamos que estaba desayunando ya.

- Que raro – Dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Esperen – Saltó de repente Luna- Puede que… no creo… pero es una posibilidad…

- A que te refieres, Luna?

- Ginny, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos hace una semana a terminar las tareas en la sala común?

- Si, nos dormimos encima de los apuntes, por cierto.

- Que tiene de extraño eso? – Pregunto Ron – Muchas noches me he quedado yo también dormido haciendo los deberes, sobre todo los de Snape.

- No es eso lo extraño, lo que paso es que Luna y yo nos despertamos por un ruido, vimos que la puerta se abría, y que algo salía al pasillo.

- Si, entonces las dos salimos y vimos un par de pies que iban rápido, el resto del cuerpo estaba oculto, por lo que dedujimos que llevaba una capa de invisibilidad, y como Harry es el único que tiene una, por lo que sabemos, pensamos que era él y le seguimos.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- A la sala de entrenamiento, al llegar se encerró allí.

- Yo me asomé por la puerta, sólo un poco y estaba en medio de la sala lanzando hechizo que nunca en mi vida he oído, y alrededor tenia abiertos un montón de libros de la sala.

- Luna y yo pensamos que se estaba entrenando, él es el más lo necesita, así que no dijimos nada a nadie.

- Por eso se mostraba tan cansado a veces- Dijo Ron.

- Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, puede que se haya quedado dormido allí y por eso no ha ido a desayunar. – Sugirió Hermione.

- Ok – Dijeron Luna y Ginny a la vez.

- Por cierto, tomad vosotros dos- Dijo Luna extendiéndoles a ambos un gran paquete  de galletas que llevaba en la mochila de los libros.

- ¿Y esto? 

- Es mi reserva de comida, como termino muchas veces los deberes en las comidas y no voy, llevo algo de picar siempre encima.

- Gracias Luna, no se como agradecértelo- exclamó Ron, ya que su tripa se estaba empezando a quejar de hambre.

Fueron corriendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento, pero allí no había rastro de Harry.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?

- Vamos al comedor, puede que se haya ido por otro camino y no lo hemos visto.

- Puede, que pena que no tengamos el mapa del merodeador.

- Si, que pena…

Fueron hacia el comedor donde esperaban encontrarse con Harry,  pero de pronto, en mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Snape.

- ¿Qué hacen en el pasillo a estas horas?

- Eh…

- Vamos al comedor – respondió Hermione de inmediato.

- ¿Al comedor?, es extraño, creo que este no es el camino más directo para ir a ese lugar desde la torre de Gryffindor. ¿No estarán planeando algo, verdad?

- No señor – Dijo Luna

- Espero que sea cierto, pero de momento diez puntos menos por cada uno a la casa correspondiente.

- ¿Cómo?, no es justo.- Protesto Ron, cuando el profesor ya se había ido - Venga, vamos rápido al comedor a ver si encontramos a Harry.

- Creo que no puede ser, las clases van a empezar dentro de unos minutos, sólo nos da tiempo de llegar a Transformaciones, Ron.

- Si es cierto, espero que Harry venga a clase.

- Entonces, Luna y yo nos vamos a clase, si veis a Harry nos lo decís vale?

- De acuerdo, Ginny. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Hermione.

- Corre Ron, que no vamos a llegar.

- Ya voy Hermione, ya voy, es muy complicado correr con el peso de tantos libros encima, no se como lo soportas.

Dos figuras corrían por los pasillos, la campana de inicio de las clases ya había sonado y ellos se encontraban a un largo trecho de la clase.

- Ya casi estamos, Ron.

- Como Harry se encuentre en clase te aseguro que lo mato, después de lo que ha pasado.

- Espero que esté en clase, aunque tengo una extraña sensación.

- ¿Tú también?, yo siento que hoy va a pasar algo, pero no se el que.

- Si, eso lo siento yo también. Es una sensación muy extraña.

- Ya llegamos.

Cruzaron la puerta de la clase, la profesora de transformaciones se encontraba en esos momentos enseñando como trasformar una caja en un ser vivo.

- Llegan tarde, señor Weasley y señorita Granger. No es normal que unos perfectos lleguen tarde a clase, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- No profesora, sólo tuvimos algunos problemas con las escaleras.

- Me alegro, pero esto supone 10 puntos menos para vuestra casa. Ahora siéntense en sus sitios.

Los dos muchachos se encaminaron a unos asientos vacíos que había al fondo de la clase.

- Ron, ¿ves a Harry?

- No, no lo veo, pero… 

- Señor Weasley, ¿que hace hablando en mi clase? – les interrumpió la profesora que en ese momento estaba paseando por las mesas viendo la evolución de la practica de transformación – Conteste, ¿de que hablaban?

- Eh…

- Estábamos hablando de Harry, profesora. No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana y estamos preocupados por él. No sabemos donde está.

- Hermione !!! – Le susurró Ron - ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

- Ron, puede que ella sepa algo – Le contesto ella, sin que la profesora le escuchase.

- En tal caso, será mejor que vayan a buscarlo, él tiene que estar protegido en estos momentos por sus circunstancias. Espero que lo encuentren cuanto antes. Les dejo salir para que lo busquen.

- Gracias profesora.

Inmediatamente recogieron sus cosas y salieron de clase.

- ¿Por donde comenzamos?

- Vamos a la habitación, puede que encontremos alguna pista de donde se puede encontrar.

- Si, tienes razón Hermione. Vamos.

Los dos corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y entraron en los dormitorios.

- ¿Ves algo Ron?

- No, te aseguro que todo esto es muy extraño en Harry. Y si lo ha raptado quien-tu-sabes…

- Ron, no seas ingenuo, nadie ha entrado en Hogwarts y si hubiera habido algún ataque lo sabríamos, aparte, vosotros estabais aquí durmiendo también.

- Si, es cierto, lo olvide. Voy a revisar el baúl de Harry, a ver si encuentro algo.

- Si, yo voy a mirar en el escritorio. 

Al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Encuentras algo Ron? – Dijo la muchacha volviéndose hacia él.

- No, pero me parece extraño, no esta ni la capa de invisibilidad ni el mapa del merodeador. Hey, Hermione, no has dicho que ibas a mirar el escritorio, me parece haber visto un pergamino en él.

- Ya lo he revisado, y no he visto nada.

- Pero lo estoy viendo desde aquí.

- Ya te he dicho que no había nada encima. – Dicho esto se volvió hacia el escritorio, ahí estaba el pergamino que decía Ron, (que extraño, pensó, no había nada antes).

Cogio el pergamino y empezó a leer.

- ¿Qué dice Hermione?

- No… no… no puede ser

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? Hermione….  Hermione…. – 

La muchacha se había puesto pálida y él llego a tiempo de agarrarla antes de que se cayese al suelo, se había desmayado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cogio el pergamino del suelo y le echo una mirada rápida – No… no puede estar sucediendo esto…. No… no….


	2. El valor de una despedida

**El valor de una despedida**

****

_"Estos seis años aquí me han hecho comprender lo que significa amar la vida, la amistad, las ganas de superarme cada día… sentimientos que no conocía. Me han enseñando que hay que superarse día a día, a intentar ser una mejor persona y a ayudar y a luchar por los demás. La vida aquí ha sido lo más maravilloso para mí, pero como todo lo bueno, se acaba en algún momento._

_Tengo que despedirme de vosotros, de las clases donde aprendí cosas que yo no imaginaba, de los profesores que me enseñaban materias que no sabia que existían, de los pasillos, de la sala común donde pasé grandes ratos, de los dormitorios donde descanse tanto… En definitiva, de todo el castillo, al que he considerado mi hogar y de vosotros, de los profesores y compañeros a los que he considerado mis hermanos, mi "familia""_

En esos momentos se encontraba en el despacho del director sin poder articular ni una palabra y recordando que lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos instantes.

Cuando Hermione se desmayó, él cogio la carta y la leyó por encima, se quedó de piedra al leerla, cada palabra que veía, cada oración que componía la carta le hacia comprender la gravedad del asunto, no podía ser, no creía lo que leía, no, no, se repetía en su mente a cada instante. A mitad de la carta ya no pudo leer más porque sus lágrimas le impedían la visión. Decidió despertar a Hermione y tratar de encontrar una solución a todo aquello. Lo primero de todo sería comunicárselo a una persona que había velado por Harry desde pequeño, protegiéndole incluso con su vida: el director Dumbledore.

Había despertado a Hermione y juntos se encaminaron lo más rápido que podían hacia el despacho, pero a mitad del camino pasaron por delante del aula de trasformaciones. La profesora, que estaba en la puerta esperando a que llevasen ya que llevaban fuera más de quince minutos, les llamó:

- Weasley, Granger 

En ese momento se pararon y se dieron la vuelta, ya que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la profesora.

- La clase no se encuentra por allí, regresen a clase… - empezó a decir la profesora, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que los dos alumnos iban con los ojos llorosos y temblando – pero… que ha pasado… y el señor Potter ¿Dónde está?.... ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?....

Ninguno de los dos habló, las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ambos

- Pero que…

En ese momento Ron se adelanto y le extendió la carta, carta ya arrugada y con manchas de lágrimas en algunas partes.

La profesora empezó a leer y a cada frase que leía, a cada párrafo que entendía comprendía el estado de sus alumnos. Al terminar de leer, les indico a los dos que le esperasen ahí, después entró a clase.

- Alumnos, por causas ajenas tengo que dar por terminada la clase, desde ahora tienen la hora libre. Pueden ir a sus salas comunes hasta que empiece la siguiente clase. 

Los alumnos al oír esto se alegraron, nunca tenían una hora libre y esa era bien recibida. Nadie se percato de la salida de la profesora de clase, ni de que dos lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

Los tres (la profesora y los dos alumnos) se encaminaron hacia el despecho del director.

- Caramelos de regaliz – dijo la profesora para abrir la puerta del despacho

Subieron y se encontraron a Dumbledore revisando unos papeles.

- ¿Qué pasa Minerva?

La profesora sin decir nada le extendió la carta. El director miró extrañado a la profesora y después se dio cuenta de las personas que habían entrado con ella. Se dispuso a leer la carta. Al terminar sólo pudo decir

- Es más grave de lo que pensaba – lo dijo en un tono sombrío, no alegre como él solía decir las cosas – Minerva, llama a los demás.

Y ahí seguían esperando, Hermione y él estaban sentados en dos sillones, esperando a que viese la gente a la que el director y su profesora habían llamado. No hablaban, pero con la mirada se lo decían todo entre los dos. 

_"Se que muchos de vosotros no comprenderéis esta despedida, pero es mi destino, desde el momento en que nací ya estaba escrito lo que iba a suceder. Espero que comprendáis que lo hago por el bien de todos."_

- Albus, no puede ser cierto. 

- No comprendo como ha podido suceder.

- ¿Qué?...

En la habitación se encontraban todas las personas que conocían a Harry, estaban Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, la profesora McGonagall, el director Dumbledore, el señor y la señora Weasley (padres de Ron), Ron, Hermione, algunas personas pertenecientes a la Orden del fénix (y aurores reconocidos) y en un extremo del todo se encontraba la persona a la que la noticia le había impactado más ya que desde que leyera la carta no se había movido del sitio, se encontraba en el sillón, con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos en ella, era a quien peor le había sentado la noticia, era el padrino de Harry y quien le protegía más en esos momentos: Sirius Black.

- Lo se señores, se que esto es muy difícil de comprender, y estamos aquí para intentar encontrar una solución – dijo el director en un intento de parar la charla que se había iniciado momentos antes.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto alguien – No ven que es imposible, nunca lo encontraremos. – dijo otra persona con un poco de desesperación.

_"Se que este último año me he estado comportando de forma extraña y lo siento, pero no podía decirle nada a nadie, ya que de un modo u otro, os habrías enterado y seguro me hubierais impedido hacer lo que voy a hacer. O peor, que vosotros hubierais venido y eso no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. No quiero veros sufrir."_

- ¿Cómo?... no ve que nos preocupamos por él… - estaba diciendo el padrino de Harry - ¿Dónde estará en estos momentos?... – Se repetía una y otra vez – Harry, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?.... Oh Dios mío, Harry…. ¿Por qué?... Nosotros somos los que te tenemos que proteger, nosotros somos los que luchamos… tu eres joven, tienes que vivir, tienes que disfrutar… Harry…

Todos en la sala estaban hablando, nadie le hacia caso. Él, como padrino de Harry, se sentía responsable de todo, tenía que haberlo previsto, tenia que haberlo ayudado, estar a su lado, contra viento y marea, estar ahí cuando lo necesitase, en contra de las leyes y normas que rigen todo... Estar a su lado…. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso?, ¿Cómo?...

_"Os explico, desde que comenzó el año he tenido sueños extraños, sueños que me revelaban cosas, como premoniciones, me revelaban lo que tenia que hacer en un momento dado y de lo que pasaría si no lo hacia. Al principio no les hice caso, pero ocurrió algo, algo que salio en mis sueños que me hizo creer en ellos."_

******FLASH BACK******

Desde hacia algunos días llevaba durmiendo mal, tenia extraños sueños donde ocurrían cosas que no le gustaría que pasasen. Pero no les hacia caso, ya que los sueños, sueños eran. Pero esa noche había soñado una cosa muy extraña, y le inquietaba mucho ya que al levantarse le invadió una sensación de inquietud.

- Hey, buenos días, Harry!!!

- Buenos días Ron, ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Genial, pero me fastidia levantarme tan temprano, ¿Por qué las clases no comenzaran a las 12:00?

- Seria buena idea Ron, pero no creo que a los profesores les gustara mucho – dijo Harry riendo y lanzándole al otro muchacho la almohada de su cama.

- Hey Ron, estaría genial – se oyó desde otra cama de la habitación

- ¿A que sí, Dean?, seria lo más

- ¿De que hablan? – pregunto un muchacho que acababa de salir del baño y se estaba poniendo la camisa ya que se había duchado.

- De que seria buena idea empezar las clases a las 12 de la mañana, Seamos – le respondió Neville desde otra cama.

- Si, estaría muy, pero que muy bien, ¿Dónde hay que firmar para que eso se cumpla?

- Pero que panda de vagos tengo en la habitación – dijo Harry desde la cama, en contestación a lo que dijo recibió almohadas desde todas las camas.

Ya en el desayuno.

- Sabes Hermione, en mi habitación tengo a unos cuantos niños pequeños-

- ¿Qué han hecho ahora Harry? – le respondió la muchacha con un poco de risa.

- Pues que Ron propuso que las clases empezaran a las 12 de la mañana y a todos los demás les pareció buena idea, y yo cuando dije lo contrario me dieron con todas las almohadas – Al terminar, la muchacha estaba riéndose a mas no poder imaginándose la escena.

- Si que son crios, Harry, jajaja

- Venga, vamos a clase. – dijo el muchacho levantándose de la mesa.

En el camino a clase iban caminando los tres, ya se les había unido Ron a ellos, en el desayuno este había estado hablando con su hermana menor. Iban primero Ron y Hermione y un poco más rezagado Harry. En un momento dado, este se empezó a sentir mal, era una sensación extraña, ese pasillo, esa situación, ya la había visto antes, y recordaba algo más, algo como… a sus amigos cayendo al suelo… muertos.

- Ron… Hermione… CUIDADO – de su garganta salio un grito desgarrador.

Estos inmediatamente se apartaron y se tiraron al suelo, en ese momento un rayo verde cruzo el pasillo y fue a impactar donde anteriormente se encontraban, si no llega a ser por su amigo, ellos ya no vivirían.

- ¿Pero… que ha pasado?... – pregunto Ron mirando detenidamente el lugar donde había impactado el rayo, lugar donde ahora se veía un gran destrozo - Era la maldición asesina ¿no?

- Si, eso creo Ron.- le respondió la muchacha levantándose del suelo.

- ¿Quién ha podido ser?.... Harry… ¿te encuentras bien? – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba un poco mas atrás de ellos y se sujetaba muy fuerte la cabeza.

- Ha… sido… él… -

- La próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte, Potter, ellos serán los siguientes y todos los que conozcas también caerán antes que tú – dijo la persona que les había atacado para después desaparecer en las sombras del largo pasillo.

- Voldemort – termino de decir Harry, para después desmayarse a causa del terrible dolor en su cicatriz que le causaba la presencia de esta persona.

Al cabo de dos días del ataque, una persona despertó en la enfermería. Ya se había repuesto del desmayo y ahí, mirando al blanco techo de la enfermería se prometía a sí mismo prepararse para lo que tenia que hacer, sabia lo pasaría si no lo hacia y el ataque había sido sólo un aviso, ahora haría caso de sus sueños y si estos le ayudaban, que así fuera. En esa cama de descanso, el muchacho comenzó a trazar su destino.

******FIN FLASH BACK******

_"Desde entonces me he estado preparando para ello, creo que la mayoría de vosotros ya lo sabéis, o por lo menos lo intuís: mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort, la batalla en que se decidirá todo." _

Ya había pasado más de tres horas desde el descubrimiento de la carta. En el despacho del director Dumbledore se encontraban reunidas muchas, muchas personas, ya que aparte de todas las personas que habían ido en un principio, se encontraban los maestros de la escuela, que ya eran bastantes. Todos ellos se encontraban alrededor de una mesa discutiendo planes y explicando la situación. Bueno, casi todas las personas del despacho lo hacían, ya que en un rincón del despacho, sentados en un sillón se encontraban dos adolescentes y un gran perro negro echado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las patas, como preocupado. 

En el sillón se encontraba un muchacho sentado, con la mirada perdida y apoyado en el hombro de él, una muchacha, los dos eran grandes amigos del joven desaparecido. Nadie les decía nada, ya que para ellos seria mucho mejor permanecer ahí que ir a su sala común, ahí, en el despacho se sentían protegidos y seguro que en la sala común no hubieran tenido esa seguridad, ni ese alivio para poder llorar todo lo que querían.

_"Sólo os pido una cosa, no me busquéis, ni os preocupéis por mí, he estado entrenándome durante mucho, mucho tiempo y creo que voy a poder enfrentarme a él, creo que estoy a su altura, sólo espero poder derrotarlo y dejaros un mundo sin él._

_En el combate no se lo que pasará, pero creo que estoy preparado para eso y nada ni nadie me detendrá."_

- ¿Estáis seguros de que funcionará? Lo veo complicado.

- No lo se, pero espero que funcione – le respondió uno de los integrantes

- Remus tiene razón, no tenemos la seguridad de que pueda funcionar – ahora era otra persona la que respondía.

- Tonks, es nuestra única oportunidad. No sabemos donde está, pero si nos dividimos en grupos y rastreamos todo el territorio, creo que lo encontraremos. 

- ¿Y como estas tan seguro de que no ha salido del país?, puede haberse ido fuera.

- No lo se, tan solo es una opción

Llevaban ya varias horas discutiendo, desde el descubrimiento de esa carta, todos habían comprendido la gravedad del asunto. Desde entonces se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del director discutiendo lo que debían hacer, estaban como una treintena de personas allí.

- Albus, ¿tú que opinas?, ¿crees que daría resultado?...

No pudo acabar la pregunta, un gran estruendo se oyó en el exterior. Todo el mundo se quedo callado y dejo de hablar.

- NO… es demasiado pronto… no puede estar pasando esto… - dijo alguien, pero nadie le escucho, el ruido que se oía era demasiado fuerte.

De repente, una gran mancha negra salió del despacho, seguida de dos personas más, las mismas que se encontraban en el sillón. Salían afuera, a los jardines del colegio.

Desde las ventanas se podía ver el cielo, pero este ya no tenia el color azul, típico de esa época, si no que se veía una gran mancha negra que se empezaba a extender, a cubrir todo el cielo.

Todos los ocupantes del despacho decidieron también salir al exterior para poder ver lo que pasaba. Otro gran estruendo se oyó, como si fuera una explosión, y todo el castillo tembló de nuevo. 

Al salir las personas del despacho se encontraron con que había mas personas en el pasillo, todo el mundo se dirigía hacia un mismo sitio: afuera del castillo, y con el mismo propósito: ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

_"Se que es mi destino, por eso me busca, pero ahora soy yo quien le buscará a él, yo voy a ir a su encuentro y le venceré y derrotare para que la maldad no vuelva a reinar y la oscuridad no se adueñe del mundo."_

A los estudiantes se les había dado la mañana libre, por asuntos secretos, dijeron, pero a los alumnos no les preocupo lo que pasaba, ya que una mañana libre era una mañana libre y podía hacer lo que quisieran, sólo con una única condición, no salir de sus salas comunes. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban jugando, bromeando o estudiando (los menos). En una de esas salas comunes se encontraba un muchacho, hacia como si estuviera hablando, pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte.

Un ruido del exterior hizo que todo el mundo parase lo que estuviera haciendo, todos se quedaron quietos. Otro ruido se escucho. El muchacho se levanto y empezó a correr hacia la salida, quería saber lo que pasaba, no se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le seguía, todos se dirigían hacia un mismo lugar: hacia la entrada.

En las afueras se encontraban ya mucha gente, parecía que todo el castillo estaba fuera, y es que realmente todos habían salido para ver lo que pasaba. El muchacho que había salido corriendo de su sala común se paro, y empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.

El panorama que surgía ante ellos era realmente inimaginable: allí en el cielo se encontraban como dos luces distintas, como dos estrellas, pero en pleno día. Las dos brillaban de una manera especial: una de ellas de un color verde, un verde muy fuerte y puro; y la otra de un negro que hacia daño a los ojos. Esta ultima parecía tener mas fuerza y parecía crecer a cada momento, aunque la otra la paraba a veces. Era una lucha entre dos fuerzas sumamente poderosas.

El muchacho todavía no encontraba lo que buscaba, se encontraba caminando entre los estudiantes de su casa y no encontraba su objetivo, pero de repente lo vio, allí, a su derecha se encontraba, respiro tranquilo. Desde la posición donde se encontraba decidió dar un rápido vistazo a los estudiantes, pero de repente su mirada se paró en un grupo que le llamó la atención: los profesores. ¿Que hacían ellos allí?, seguramente lo mismo que los estudiante, ver la causa del ruido, se respondió a si mismo. Pero algo le llamo la atención, eran dos personas que se encontraban con ellos, eran dos jóvenes de su edad. Los miró mas detenidamente, las expresiones que tenían eran diferentes a las del resto de estudiantes (que tenían caras de asombro), no, estas eran diferentes. Miró sus caras detenidamente, todo lo detenidamente que pudo desde su posición y pudo observar que los ojos los tenían rojos de tanto llorar y que mutuamente se apoyaban en silencio uno al otro, entonces miró al cielo y de nuevo a esa pareja y comprendió de golpe lo que ocurría.

_"Si muero espero que él muera conmigo, por que si no, ¿para que he luchado? No lucho para que él se quede, para que la maldad reine, lucho para crear un mundo de paz donde toda la gente pueda vivir en tranquilidad. Este es mi sueño y, aunque yo no lo pueda ver, espero que vosotros si lo veáis, y lo viváis. Por eso lucharé, lucharé hasta que no me queden fuerzas, hasta que ya no pueda más, lucharé para derrotar la maldad… y espero vencer."_

Las estrellas seguían en el cielo, luchando entre ellas, parecía que nunca dejarían de enfrentarse. De repente una de ellas empezó a crecer, a aumentar su tamaño y la otra se hacia cada vez más pequeña en su presencia, la luz que irradiaba esta última iba menguando y la otra extendiéndose cada vez más… Llego un momento en que la estrella que crecía cubría todo el cielo con su color, y la otra era del tamaño de una pequeña bola y continuaba menguando cada vez más. Poco a poco, la primera estrella se apodero de todo el cielo y la otra estrella, que cada vez era más pequeña desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo……………….. la estrella negra había ganado.

****


	3. El valor de la unión

**El valor de la unión**

****

Todos los que contemplaron la escena se quedaron en estado de shock. Muchos de ellos habían comprendido lo que pasaba, y otros, en cambio, sentían que había ocurrido una gran desgracia. En todos sus corazones se instaló una gran pena y desesperación. Se había perdido la última esperanza para ser liberados de la maldad, y esta ya estaba extendiéndose en el mundo. El cielo se volvió mas negro todavía, todo se cubrió de oscuridad y ningún rayo de sol podía atravesar ese gran manto negro de terror que se esparcía por todos los lados.

En ese momento, en todas las partes del mundo, todas las personas, y fueran magos o muggles (es decir personas sin magia) se encontraba en la calle observando lo ocurrido. Al ver extenderse la oscuridad, todos sintieron que el fin del mundo se acercaba, el fin del mundo que ellos conocían, se acercaba un mundo lleno de maldad, un mundo donde las cosas buenas desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra. Un mundo lleno de oscuridad, la misma que ahora estaba en el cielo. Ya no había esperanza, todo había acabado.

En los terrenos de un colegio, desde donde habían estado observando todo desde el principio, ya no miraban al cielo, sino que estaban sacando su rabia hacia el exterior, unos se encontraban llorando, otros con la mirada perdida, otros muchos apoyándose en sus compañeros, pero todos sabían que había que ser fuertes, que ellos serian los siguientes en caer, pero no caerían sin presentar batalla, se unirían para lo que sucediera a continuación. Sabían que no ganarían, pero eso no les importaba, solo con conseguir un poco mas de tiempo…. Tiempo que no valdría para nada, pero nunca había que darse por vencidos, aunque la tristeza y la desesperación estuviesen en sus corazones,

_"Por eso hay que luchar, luchar para crear un lugar mejor, un lugar donde siempre sea primavera, donde todos los corazones rebosen de alegría y toda la gente se salude por la calle y se maraville con cada amanecer del nuevo día."_

"No, no podía estar ocurriendo eso, no, era una ilusión, no, eso no…", esos eran los pensamientos de un muchacho que se encontraba en medio de los jardines de la escuela, él también había estado presenciando lo sucedido, sabia que era lo ocurrido y adivinaba que era lo que pasaría a continuación, pero no podía permitirlo, no, no podía, el mundo que había descubierto hacia poco tiempo no se podía desmoronar así, como un castillo de naipes, el mundo que él se había imaginado junto a una persona, una persona especial para él, una persona junto a la cual había descubierto sensaciones nunca antes experimentada, un mundo lleno de amor, felicidad y paz, el mismo mundo que la oscuridad que estaba cubriendo todo pensaba destruir. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? , tan solo era un muchacho, pero…… también era un muchacho la persona que se había sacrificado esa noche.

Miro alrededor, buscaba a alguien, allí estaba, apoyada en otra muchacha, llorando, como deseaba estar ahí, a su lado, consolándola….

Pensó, ¿que podría hacer?, no se le ocurría nada, pero, de pronto, algo en su interior le dijo que no desesperase, que hasta que el último rayo de luz no se haya extinguido, todavía había esperanza. Observó al cielo, todo estaba negro, pero, meditando sobre lo que le había dicho la voz, miró mas detenidamente, y entonces lo vio, allí, en medio de la oscuridad se distinguía una pequeña, casi minúscula luz verde, una luz que si no te fijabas bien no la distinguías….

- Ánimo!!!!, tu puedes hacerlo!!!!, yo se que tú puedes!!!!, no te rindas!!!!!

En ese momento, todos los presentes en el jardín se volvieron hacia él, todos estaban extrañados de esa situación, primero, estaban extrañados por las palabras que habían escuchado, y segundo, que era lo que mas les impactaba, era por la persona que las había pronunciado. No podía ser él, no, era una situación irreal, la persona que mas odiaba a Harry estaba ahora animándole, la persona que todos creían del lado del mal estaba ahora animando a acabar con él, esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

- No te rindas, Harry, tú puedes!!!! Tú puedes acabar con esta oscuridad – seguía diciendo este.

Todo el mundo pensaba que estaba delirando, ¿no había visto lo sucedido?, ¿no había visto que había sido derrotado y que el mal había vencido?, ¿no había visto que toda la oscuridad estaba cubriendo la tierra?.....

El muchacho continuaba animando, a él no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, no le importaba que pensaran que estaba loco, su único objetivo era animar, animar a esa estrella, a esa persona que le dijo un día que la vida merecía la pena vivirla….

De pronto, como si hubiera escuchado los ánimos del muchacho, la estrella verde comenzó nuevamente a brillar, primero muy débilmente, pero al menos se distinguía de la creciente oscuridad…

Las personas que se encontraban en los jardines, al ver lo que ocurría, también se pusieron a animar, no sabían lo que pasaba, pero cuanto mas ánimos le daban, más brillaba la estrella y se olvidaban momentáneamente de la desesperación que había invadido sus corazones anteriormente.

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se explicaba: de las varitas salían pequeñas burbujas blancas, burbujas de esperanza que se empezaron a alzar al cielo. Todos levantaron sus varitas y animaban más fuerte y más alto cada vez. Todo el trozo que ocupaban se lleno de pequeñas burbujas blancas. 

En el resto del mundo ocurría exactamente lo mismo, ya que desde que Draco había gritado para animar, los corazones habían dejado poco a poco que se fuera la desesperación, y cuando vieron aparecer otra vez la estrella verde, gotas de esperanza de instalaron en ellos. Con un impulso salido de no se sabe donde, todos los magos levantaron las varitas y de estas salieron burbujas blancas, y los que no eran magos, de sus manos salieron las mismas burbujas. Todo el mundo parecía que quería ayudar. Al cabo de unos segundos, también el resto de los seres vivos se unieron a eso, todos los animales despedían esas burbujas, ya que ellos también querían vivir, toda la naturaleza respondió a la llamada de ayuda que recibieron.

Todos estaban maravillados con el espectáculo, pero no sabían que era lo que podían hacer, hasta que de repente, dos burbujas más grandes que el resto, burbujas doradas, burbujas provenientes de las varitas de dos muchachos, burbujas que no salían inconscientemente, sino que salían del corazón, se elevaron hacia el cielo. Las personas que habían lanzado las burbujas se sentaron en el suelo agotadas, eran todo lo que podían hacer por su mejor amigo. Esas burbujas, las mas poderosas que se veían entre las demás, se elevaron hacia el cielo, hacia la estrella verde, hasta que la tocaron, entonces, todas las demás se unieron a esta. La estrella empezó a brillar cada vez más, hasta que de pronto explotó iluminando todo de un blanco cegador.

No se veía nada, habían quedado cegados por el resplandor que emitió la estrella. Poco a poco fueron recuperando la visión, y lo que vieron les llenó de alegría. El cielo estaba azul de nuevo, todo rastro de oscuridad había desaparecido, todo estaba lleno de una claridad nunca antes vista, y allí en el cielo se distinguía el más maravilloso arco iris, lleno de colores y de un resplandor que transmitía felicidad. Habían ganado y el mundo seria libre de nuevo. 

Todos se felicitaban y se abrazaban en el mundo entero, la pesadilla había acabado y nunca más volvería.

En cambio, en un reducido grupo de personas, en los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, las personas no estaban alegres, ya que sabían que eso había significado para ellos una pérdida, una gran pérdida, una persona a la que querían había desaparecido. Se debatían entre dos sentimientos, entre lamentándose de su muerte o alegrándose de ella, ya que sabían que a donde se encaminaba estaría muchísimo mejor, un lugar donde ya no sufriría mas. Pero en ese instante lloraban por la perdida.


	4. El valor de un adiós

**El valor de un adiós**

La lluvia caía débilmente sobre la tierra, pero no era una lluvia normal, si no que eran como minúsculos puntos de luz que caían poco a poco hacia la tierra, como si fuera un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Las gotas al llegar al suelo hacían que todo lo que tocasen se pusiera más brillante y lleno de vida: las flores se abrieron, los árboles empezaron a florecer (aunque no fuera la época), y los ríos relucían como nunca. 

Estas luces también afectaban a las personas ya que limpiaron todo el mal que podrían tener en su interior, haciendo olvidar todas las rencillas que tuvieran y plantando una semilla de amor en sus corazones.

Cuando la lluvia terminó, todo había sido limpiado de cuanta maldad existiese y empezaba una nueva época libre de todo mal y oscuridad.

En las calles la gente se abrazaba y felicitaba, se alegraba de ver que estaban bien y se olvidaban los problemas con los demás.

En el patio de un colegio, la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, también se estaban felicitando por la oportunidad proporcionada, por el nuevo día que comenzaba después de casi sucumbir a las tinieblas. Todos, profesores y alumnos, se abrazaban sin distinción de casas, todos estaban felices de vivir y lo demás no importaba.

Entre las muchas personas que se encontraban en el exterior del edificio se veían muchas parejas que mutuamente se expresaban su amor. Todos estaban felices, aunque había un grupo de varias personas que silenciosamente se encontraban llorando, apoyándose unas a las otras. De repente, de entre ese grupo, salieron dos personas corriendo hacia un bosque cercano: una muchacha de cabello marrón y un muchacho pelirrojo, ambos con túnica negra, el uniforme de la escuela. Se dirigían hacia algo que habían visto, sólo ellos lo habían distinguido y tenían que ir hacia allí. Nadie se dio cuenta de su desaparición. 

En el grupo que se encontraba fuera había un enorme perro negro que hasta ese momento había estado tumbado en el suelo, su cara reflejaba tristeza y desconsuelo a la vez (sentimientos difíciles de expresar por un perro, pero este no era un perro normal, si no que era un animago, es decir un mago que se podía convertir a animal, y además era una persona especial: Sirius Black). Cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos de la desaparición de los dos muchachos, el perro levanto la cabeza, y al notar él también algo, se puso a correr en la misma dirección en la que habían desaparecido los muchachos, aunque ahora si que algunas personas se dieran cuenta de que desaparecía y le siguieran muy de cerca.

Al cabo de un momento, un grupo de unas seis personas, lideradas por un perro, divisaron a los dos muchachos corriendo: se dirigían hacia un claro en las proximidades del bosque. Los muchachos continuamente miraban al cielo mientras corrían, el grupo que se aproximaba intento distinguir que era lo que observaban, pero no lograban ver nada, solo azul, hasta que de repente lo distinguieron……… 

Un cuerpo caía desde el cielo, muy lentamente, como si algo lo fuese bajando lentamente hacia la tierra, vestía una túnica negra, igual a la de los dos muchachos, una túnica del colegio donde estudiaba. Al principio no se distinguía nada, pero conforme bajaba, se podía ver los cabellos negros del muchacho que le caían por la cara, los brazos inertes a lo largo del cuerpo… un escalofrió recorrió a las personas que observaban la escena. Poco a poco el cuerpo del muchacho fue bajando hasta tocar el suelo, en ese momento, solo las personas que se habían apartado de la multitud pudieron observar el cambio que sufrió el muchacho: al tocar la tierra, la túnica negra que portaba se trasformo en una bella túnica blanca, las heridas que portaba se le curaron, y en su rostro apareció una expresión de profunda paz y serenidad. Cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría que estaba durmiendo en un sueño agradable, pero, en cambio, el grupo que observo esta transformación (entre los que se encontraban sus mejores amigos y su padrino) sabían que no estaba dormido, había cumplido su destino y en esos momentos se encontraba reunido con personas a las que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba volver a encontrar.

En el momento en que Harry tocó el suelo, en el cielo apareció un arco iris de una belleza que nadie había visto jamás, los colores (azul, amarillo, verde, rosa, rojo, naranja, violeta, gris, blanco, etc… todos los colores imaginables) eran vivos y radiantes, de una luminosidad increíble y que cubría todo el ancho del cielo. El grupo, que había observado caer el cuerpo del muchacho, miró al cielo y, entonces, en vez de entristecerse de la marcha del muchacho, se dieron cuenta de que nunca olvidarían las ganas de vivir y que lo recordarían con alegría.

_"La muerte, la muerte no me preocupa, lo único que lamento es no poder estar más a vuestro lado, pero se que, si muero, iré a un lugar mejor, un lugar donde mis heridas se curarán, un lugar donde hay gente esperándome, un lugar desde donde cuidaré de todos vosotros."_

Esa noche, se celebro una cena especial en Hogwarts, todos estaban alegres y el bullicio que se formo en el comedor nunca antes se había visto. En un momento dado, el directo pidió silencio para decir unas palabras:

- Queridos alumnos se que hoy en un día especial para todos los que habitamos la Tierra, hoy Lord Voldemort desapareció para no volver nunca más – el comedor estalló en un gran bullicio (todavía mas grande que anteriormente) – Pero hoy también ha desaparecido una gran persona – el bullicio terminó de repente – si, una gran persona que debería en estos momentos compartir esta cena con nosotros, compartir nuestra alegría y estar aquí brindando con nosotros – todos los alumnos estaban callados, no se habían dado cuenta hasta ese momento que faltaban personas en el comedor, unos cuantos sitios vacíos se podían ver en una de las mesas, el director siguió hablando – esa persona era un muchacho, un muchacho como vosotros, pero que decidió enfrentarse con el mal y venció, pero no pudo sobrevivir y no va a poder disfrutar de este mundo de paz que nos ha dejado. – la gente empezó a murmurar, aunque algunos ya tenían idea de quien se trataba y comenzaron a llorar – A él le debemos este mundo que nos ha dejado y por él disfrutemos de la vida que comienza. Brindemos por él y recordémosle con alegría. Gracias Harry allí donde estés.

Todo el comedor brindo por el muchacho.

_"Si muero no os pongáis tristes por mí, alegraos porque voy a un lugar mejor. Recordarme, no con pena ni tristeza, si no con alegría"_

Al día siguiente se celebro el funeral, todo el mundo mágico se entero de la noticia y al colegio acudieron todos los magos que pudieron. Harry seria enterrado en el claro donde cayó, un lugar donde la hierba era más brillante y las flores desprendían un brillo especial. Desde la primera hora de la mañana, se encontraba todo el colegio reunido alrededor del ataúd, (un ataúd de cristal que permitía ver el cuerpo del muchacho), muchos de los asistentes creyeron que el muchacho solo estaba dormido, pero sabían, dentro de ellos, que eso no era verdad. Muchos magos seguían llegando para dar un ultimo adiós al muchacho que los había salvado, hasta parecía que todos los magos existentes en el mundo estaban allí, dada la enorme cantidad que se podía ver desde el lugar donde se encontraban la mayoría de profesores: una marea de personas se aproximaba al colegio y todavía seguían llegando más, cuantos eran, no lo sabían, quizás cien mil, doscientas mil o incluso medio millón, no lo sabían, pero todas esas personas estaban allí para despedir al muchacho y darle las gracias.

Al lado del ataúd se había instalado una plataforma para poder subir y decir unas palabras. Al lado de esta se encontraban dispuestas unas cuantas sillas para la gente mas cercana al muchacho del cual se despedían, entre ellos se encontraban todos los profesores, algunos compañeros mas cercanos al muchacho (entre los que estaban sus mejores amigos) y varias personas que los habían conocido en vida (los señores Weasley, Remus Lupin acompañado de un enorme perro negro, algunos aurores pertenecientes a la orden del fénix….). 

Al dar las 12, el funeral dio comienzo, esa hora se había elegido al ser la hora en que empezó una nueva vida para todos los que se encontraban allí, la hora en que les había abandonado el muchacho proporcionándoles un nuevo futuro libre de toda maldad. 

En director de la escuela en donde estudiaba el muchacho se encamino a la tarima, era Albus Dumbledore, uno de los magos mas respetados y admirados del mundo mágico, una expresión de tristeza asomaba por sus ojos por detrás de sus gafas de media luna. Se coloco detrás del atril habilitado para la ocasión y empezó a hablar:

- Sean todos bienvenidos a Hogwarts, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias. Estamos todos aquí para darle un ultimo adiós a una gran persona, un gran alumno, un gran amigo… pero sobre todo un muchacho que un día decidió hacer lo correcto en vez de lo fácil, decidió enfrentarse contra lo que mas temía, contra el ser que le había arrebatado a sus padres y que amenazaba con destruir hasta el ultimo signo de vida sobre la tierra con tal de demostrar su supremacía sobre todas las cosas. Ese ser murió, pero a consecuencia de eso, también nos dejo el muchacho al que despedimos hoy, la batalla le agotó, pero murió sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y que nos dejaba un lugar donde ya no temeríamos a nada. Ese muchacho, esa gran persona es Harry James Potter, un muchacho de tan solo 16 años, pero que pasó por nuestra vida dejando una marca muy difícil de olvidar, como una gran estrella fugaz, que, aunque es la más breve, es la que se recuerda más. Por ello, no nos olvidemos nunca de este muchacho que dio su vida por la nuestra. Nunca te olvidaremos Harry…

En ese momento, el discurso del director termino, y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, pues lo que había dicho les llego hasta lo más profundo de sus corazones. Nunca lo olvidarían, nunca olvidarían a ese muchacho y todo lo que él había hecho por todos. Seguidamente, todas las personas que lo deseasen podían subir a la tarima a decir unas cuantas palabras. Primero subieron todos los profesores, recordando su comportamiento en clase, sus logros, todos tenían algo que decir sobre él. Al llegar el turno de Hagrid, uno de sus profesores y un gran amigo suyo, este contó a la multitud su primer encuentro con Harry cuando le dijo que era mago, contó como este se maravillaba ante todo lo fantástico que descubría, hablo también de las ilusiones que tenia el muchacho, y de cómo había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, de ser una persona tímida a dar la cara por los demás y a proteger todo lo que amaba, hasta tal punto de dar su vida con tal de salvar a los demás, lo que demostró el día anterior.

Después de todos los profesores, empezaron a subir otros adultos que también habían conocido a Harry, todos coincidieron en lo mismo, era una gran persona, con ilusiones y sueños propios de la gente de su edad, pero a veces con ideas más maduras que el resto, ya que se le había hecho madurar muy rápidamente por las circunstancias.

Al fin llego el turno de los amigos, de sus compañeros. Primero subieron los compañeros de habitación, después los de clase, muchos de ellos gente perteneciente a otras casas, pero ahora, la diferencia no importaba, ya que todos sentían la perdida como si fuese uno de sus amigos más cercanos. 

Después de subir toda la gente del colegio, para finalizar con la ceremonia, subieron dos personas a la tarima, compañeros de él, quienes, por expreso deseo de ellos dos, quisieron ser los últimos en hablar, ya que ellos eran las personas más cercanas a Harry, eran sus mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Los dos subieron, al principio no podían hablar, pues con la pena de dar el último adiós a su amigo no les salían las palabras. Al final, apoyándose el uno al otro, consiguieron describir al muchacho, al que ellos consideraron más que un amigo, un hermano. Al acabar, las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ambos, y con un último esfuerzo, hicieron un hechizo para sacar flores de las varitas de ambos, un gran ramo de flores que, bajando hasta el ataúd, depositaron a los pies de su amigo. Así concluyó en funeral.

El ataúd fue depositado en la tierra, donde estaría hasta el final de los tiempos. Se coloco también una cruz con una inscripción para que la gente no olvidase al muchacho y lo recordase por siempre.

Poco a poco la gente se fue marchando, no sin antes depositar ellos también un ramo a los pies del muchacho. La despedida de toda la gente que había acudido se alargó hasta el día siguiente. Ya no quedaba nadie en el prado donde se había enterrado al muchacho, nadie exceptuando dos personas que querían despedirse más tranquilamente de él, las mismas personas que cerraran el funeral, las personas mas cercanas al muchacho. Sin que nadie les viera, se acercaron a la gran cruz y colgaron una cinta confeccionada totalmente a mano, una banda que habían cosido ellos durante la noche anterior, en ella se podían ver los nombre de los tres y unas imágenes en movimiento de los tres juntos, como recordando los momentos pasados por los tres. Al dejar la cinta enganchada en la cruz, las dos personas se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

La tumba finalmente quedo sola, el viento corría libremente por ese espacio levantando la cinta de su sitio, pero sin desengancharse de él. La leyenda que llevaba escrita se pudo ver en todo su esplendor.

_"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger"_

_"Siempre juntos"_

Una figura blanca, que había observado toda la escena, pero sin darse a conocer, tocó la cinta aunque su mano la traspasaba, no era corpóreo, pues estaba muerto desde hace unas cuantas horas, miró al castillo, una lágrima le cayó lentamente por su mejilla hasta rodar y caer en la cinta. Se le había permitido estar en ese lugar solo durante un breve espacio de tiempo, tiempo suficiente para ver la despedida de las personas a las que mas quería y apreciaba y que seguramente mas añoraría en el lugar a donde iba, pero él sabia que su sitio era ese lugar, y el de ellos era allí, a donde dirigía su vista, el castillo. 

Así como apareció, desapareció la figura, la cinta se quedo colgando en la cruz, mecida únicamente con la suave brisa del viento que a esas horas de la mañana soplaba.__

_"Espero que todos estos años juntos os queden como un preciado recuerdo tal y como yo os llevo en mi corazón._

_Con todo el amor del mundo._

_Firmado:_

_Harry James Potter"_


	5. El valor de la amistad y del amor

**El valor de la amistad y del amor****.**

****

- ¡Harry!, para, no corras tanto, Ron, por favor, detenlo.

En esos momentos, un muchacho pelirrojo echó a correr detrás del muchacho, él era Ron Weasley y se encontraban en los terrenos de la escuela, lugares donde le venían muchos recuerdos, unos malos y otros muy buenos.

- ¡Ya te tengo Harry!, ya sabes que Hermione puede ser muy dura a veces.

- Si, lo se, pero quería llegar antes que vosotros dos.

En ese instante, la muchacha llegó al lugar donde estaban los dos chicos.

- ¿Es aquí?

- Si, Harry – dijo Hermione alborotándole aun mas el pelo, ya de por si desordenado – es en este lugar. Aquí es. – dijo recordando acontecimientos ocurridos en ese lugar.

***** Flashblack*****

Era su séptimo año en el colegio, el año anterior habían ocurrido unos hechos que quedaron marcados en la memoria de todos. Ese era su ultimo año en el colegio, y se le había pasado mas rápido de lo normal, quizás porque todavía la perdida era muy reciente y quizás también por su creciente acercamiento a Ron, su mejor amigo y algo mas cercano desde entonces. 

Ese día abandonaría la escuela para siempre, adentro, en el comedor se encontraban celebrando una gran fiesta de graduación, pero ella estaba mejor en ese lugar, un prado donde había pasado muchos momentos ese año, un lugar donde se sentía segura y protegida. 

El viento le traía los primeros compases de una canción que se escuchaba en el castillo, unos compases de una canción lenta, su preferida desde hace unos años, pero ahora no había nadie con quien poderla bailar, pero de repente sintió una mano en el hombro. Alguien le cogio por la cintura y bailo con ella. Se sentía tan segura con esa persona, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y se dejo llevar, era agradable sentir la cercanía de esa persona. Al acabar la canción, los dos pararon, pero no perdieron el contacto que se había establecido entre ellos.

- ¿Cómo….?

- Sihh… no hables, sabia que te encontraría en este lugar – le dijo el muchacho colocando un dedo encima de la boca de ella. – siempre vienes aquí, no eres la única que le echa de menos, yo también vengo a veces a hablar con él. – termino de hablar mirando algo que se encontraba detrás de la muchacha.

- Es que… él tendría que estar aquí también, disfrutando de esta noche, graduándose como nosotros… - ya no podía decir más, las lágrimas le caían lentamente.

- Lo se, pero así en la vida, unos mueren para que otros puedan vivir, y él prefirió sacrificarse para que nosotros disfrutemos de la vida.

- Es injusto…

- Lo se, Herm, lo se.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Allí, en ese lugar, estaba enterrado el mejor amigo de ambos, una persona a la que consideraban un hermano, una persona con la cual habían ido a clase y con la cual habían compartido multitud de aventuras… hasta el año pasado.

Así acabaron la noche, los compases de la ultima canción se desvanecieron en el horizonte, era hora de regresar, de hacer las maletas para enfrentarse a un futuro que se vislumbraba ante ellos, sin el refugio ni la protección de la escuela.

Se separaron, tenían que regresar a la escuela, pero antes de echar a andar, el chico se arrodillo ante Hermione. Esa era su última noche juntos en la escuela, aunque esperaba que no fuera realmente la ultima.

- Hermione Granger – dijo tomándole la mano a la muchacha. –Se que al principio no te hice caso y que te herí muchas veces con nuestras tontas discusiones, pero tu significas mucho para mi, eres la razón por la que me levanto cada mañana, la razón por la que vivo y todos los días pienso en ti, tu rostro es el primero que veo en mi mente al despertarme y el ultimo que veo al acostarme. Lo se desde hace bastante tiempo, te quiero con locura, es mas, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Ahora contéstame a una pregunta.

En ese instante, el muchacho se levanto del suelo y le pregunto mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione no pudo contestar, todo lo que él había dicho le había dejado sin palabras, era la declaración de amor más sincera y verdadera que nunca había visto, él había desnudado sus sentimientos ante ella, se había mostrado tal y como era verdaderamente.

- Si quiero, Ron Weasley.

Ella también lo amaba desde hace unos años, pero lo enmascaraba tras las discusiones que tenia con él por cualquier cosa. Soñaba con ese momento y nunca había imaginado que fuera tan maravilloso y mágico aquel instante.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el castillo cogidos de la mano, imaginando un futuro juntos, un futuro que afrontarían desde aquel momento los dos como pareja.

El viento volvió a soplar en el solitario prado meciendo una cinta que colgaba de una cruz, en el lugar donde había trascurrido toda la escena. Esa cinta mostraba fotos de tres personas juntas, dos de ellas se habían marchado juntas hace unos instantes y la otra se encontraba en un lugar donde no existía el sufrimiento.

******

Varios meses habían pasado desde entonces, la noticia de su boda se extendió rápidamente por los conocidos y todos se alegraron por ambos, sabían que los dos serian felices en su vida en común, a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran ambos. 

Todo el mundo ayudó con los preparativos de la boda, todo estaba listo, pero faltaba algo muy importante para la ceremonia, faltaban los anillos. Ron y Hermione habían visitado todas las joyerías que existían en el mundo, pero en ninguna encontraron lo que buscaban, ningún anillo les convencía, aunque no tenían una idea fija, ningún anillo les convencía a ambos, era como si esperasen algo.

A falta de una semana para la boda, los dos se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, el director les permitió celebrar la boda en el lugar que decidieron, un lugar muy especial para ambos, y como estaba cerca del colegio, les dejo quedarse a dormir en sus antiguos dormitorios aprovechando que no había clases en esos momentos (a los alumnos se les daba una semana de vacaciones en esos días para conmemorar unos hechos que ocurrieron dos años atrás) y al haber camas libres, a los alumnos no les importo la compañía de ambos, es más, era un orgullo tenerles a ambos en ese lugar.

En esos momentos se encontraban los dos solos, el resto de los alumnos que había en la escuela en esos momentos se habían ido a dormir, luego de haberles preguntado a ambos sobre su vida en la escuela. 

Estaban los dos en un sillón, ella apoyada en los hombros del chico, los dos acurrucados, recordando interiormente los ratos que habían pasado en ese lugar. 

- Que recuerdos me trae a la memoria este sitio.

- A mi también, Ron, a mi también. Que pena que él no pueda estar aquí con nosotros. Sería un gran padrino, ¿no crees? – dijo mirando al muchacho a la cara.

- Si, además creo que él intuía que acabaríamos juntos, ¿no te acuerdas de que se reía de nuestras discusiones?

- Es verdad, creo que sabia más de los que nos contaba, sobre todo el último año – dijo la muchacha con un tono de tristeza.

- No te deprimas ahora Herm, sabes que esta bien, ambos lo sabemos, y además, ahora estará alegre al vernos juntos. – dijo secándole las lagrimas a la muchacha.

- Cierto, ya vale de lagrimas, además, mañana es nuestra boda y tenemos que estar alegres, ven – y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando se levantaron del sillón vieron que de una pared de la sala salía una débil luz dorada. Ambos se acercaron hacia allí. Inconscientemente, los dos tocaron el ladrillo del que provenía la luz y esta se trasformo en una luz roja que les cegó por unos instantes. Al disiparse la luz, pudieron observar que el ladrillo había desaparecido, y en el hueco quedaba una especie de caja con una nota dirigida a ambos. Cogieron la nota medio temblando, pues habían reconocido la letra. Abrieron la nota y comenzaron a leer.

Al terminar, ambos estaban en shock, básicamente en la carta Harry había reconocido que sabia que ellos acabarían juntos, y que también sabia el día que se casarían (por un sueño que tuvo), y como no sabia si estaría vivo para entonces, les dejaba un regalo a ambos, la caja que aparecía junto a la nota, que solo ellos, o él si estaba vivo, podrían encontrar el día antes de la boda (ya que había aplicado un hechizo que ocultaba las cosas hasta una fecha determinada, un hechizo muy antiguo y difícil por cierto). También les deseaba una feliz vida en común y que no olvidasen los momentos trascurridos juntos los tres.

Tras leer la nota, abrieron la caja, esta también contenía una pequeña nota que decía:

_"Estos son los anillos de mis padres, Sirius me los dio cuando cumplí dieciséis años, me dijo que eran para cuando encontrase a mi alma gemela y que los guardase hasta entonces. Como no se lo que pasara en el futuro me gustaría regalárselo a ambos, considérenlo mi regalo de boda._

_Harry"_

Después de leer la nota, sacaron los anillos de la caja, a simple vista no tenían ningún adorno, era dorados y lisos, en la parte interior se podía leer una inscripción:

"James & Lily" con una fecha, y al lado, como puesto hace poco, otra que decía "Ron & Hermione" y la fecha del día siguiente. Al ponerse ambos los anillos, se dieron cuenta de lo especiales que eran, pues al reflejar se podía ver pequeños reflejos verdes esmeralda en los anillos (verdes como los ojos de su amigo, pensaron) y eran de su medida, pues también eran mágicos y se adaptaban a la perfección a la persona destinada a ellos. Ambos se emocionaron puesto que ese era el regalo de su amigo, que se acordaba de ellos incluso mas allá de la muerte, una amistad que perduraría en la memoria de ambos.

Ahora sabían porque no encontraban unos anillos antes, pues inconscientemente, algo les decía que encontrarían al final esos anillos, y se sintieron felices al acordarse del amigo perdido y de todo lo que había hecho este por ambos. Se pasaron toda la noche recordando el último año de los tres juntos.

El día siguiente todo fue perfecto y comenzaron su vida en común.

***** Fin Flashblack*****

- ¿Estas bien? 

- Si, Ron, estoy bien, solo recordaba.

- ¿Ese día?

- No, el día de la graduación, y el día antes de nuestra boda, ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si, fueron unos de los días más felices de mi vida, aparte de… ya sabes 

- Ya me acuerdo, por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido Harry?

- Creo que fue a coger flores por allí – dijo señalando un lado del bosque.

En esos momentos emergió una pequeña figura desde donde señalaba Ron, un niño corrió hacia donde se encontraban ambos. El hijo de ambos, un niño nacido a los nueve meses de la boda, un niño que trajo mas felicidad a la vida de los dos, un niño llamado como el mejor amigo de ambos: Harry.

- Mamá, mamá, mira que flores he cogido – dijo el niño enseñándole un gran ramo de flores que había cogido del bosque.

- Creo que es mas grande que el ramo que lleva tu padre – le dijo en voz baja, agachándose hasta su altura y señalando el ramo que llevaba Ron, flores que más tarde depositarían en un lugar cercano a donde se encontraban.

El ramo que llevaba el muchacho era casi tan grande como él, y a pesar de que era bastante alto para su edad, la cantidad de flores que llevaba era excesiva. 

- Ven, que te las cojo – le dijo su padre, añadiendo las flores al otro ramo.

- Menos mal – contestó este, no quería que se cayese ninguna, me ha costado mucho encontrarlas.

- Ven que te cojo, estarás cansado, además, tenemos que esperar a los demás – el niño levanto los brazos y se dejo coger por su madre.

Hermione entonces le cogio en brazos y le dejo que se recostara sobre su hombro, era bastante grande para la edad que tenia, ya que solo tenia poco mas de un año. El niño había heredado su inteligencia, todo el mundo lo reconocía, y también la sagacidad del padre, puesto que sabía jugar al ajedrez bastante bien pese a su edad. 

Lo contemplo detenidamente mientras el niño jugaba con un colgante de ella, el pelo le caía desordenados sobre la frente, pelirrojo, como toda la familia de su padre, además, por mucho que intentara peinárselo, nunca conseguía tenerlo bien peinado, le recordaba a si misma y a otra persona, en ese instante le retiro unos cuantos mechones que le caían sobre los ojos. Le miro a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada, entre traviesa y curiosa, le encantaban los ojos del niño, normalmente eran de un color marrón, como los suyos, pero a veces, y esta era una de ellas, aparecía un brillo verde, verde como el que surgía de los anillos de ambos, un color que les recordaba a Ron y a ella a alguien, a una persona querida por ambos, y por la cual le habían puesto ese nombre a su hijo.

- Ya estarán a punto de llegar – dijo Ron, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- Es cierto – confirmó, mirando el reloj que llevaba – tienen que estar a punto de llegar, no creo que se lo quieran perder.

- Nunca han faltado, siempre han estado aquí para eso, además, no creo que tarden mucho, todavía falta más de una hora para que suceda.

- Si, aun faltan cinco minutos para que lleguen. – habían quedado una hora antes.

- Entonces, esperaremos aquí – dijo apoyando las flores en el suelo y extendiendo su capa en el suelo para que los tres se sentasen.

Así, sentados esperaron a que llegasen los demás.


	6. El valor de una promesa

_"May it be an evening star_

_ Shines down upon you_

_ May it be when darkness falls_

_ Your heart will be true_

_ You walk a lonely road_

_ Oh! How are you are from home_

_ Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)_

_ Believe and you will find your way_

_ Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)_

_ A promise lives within you now_

_ May it be shadows call_

_ Will fly away_

_ May it be your journey on_

_ To light the day_

_ When the night is overcome_

_ You may rise to find the sun_

_ Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)_

_ Believe and you will find your way_

_ Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)_

_ A promise lives within you now_

_ A promise lives within you now"_

_("May It Be" – Enya - B.S.O. "The Lord Of The Rings" – "The fellowship of the ring")_

****

****

**El valor de una promesa**

****

- Ron!!! Hermione!!! – una persona venia corriendo desde el castillo hasta donde ellos se encontraban esperando, toda sudorosa, pues había estado corriendo todo lo que podía hasta llegar al lugar acordado.

- Calma Ginny, si solo han pasado cinco minutos de la hora, son solo las once y cinco – dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo y dándole un gran abrazo cuando llego Ginny a su altura.

- ¿Dónde esta James? – le pregunto Ron después de darle un gran abrazo a su hermana.

- Pues en el castillo, con su padre, es que – empezó a reírse al recordarlo – vino conmigo por la red flu, pero al llegar su padre empezó a correr hasta las escaleras y se quedo atascado en mitad de una, fue tan gracioso

- ¿Gracioso?, le podía haber pasado algo, con lo pequeño que es –dijo toda preocupada Hermione.

- No, si el que se quedó atascado fue su padre al intentar llegar hasta donde se encontraba James, la escalera cambio de dirección cuando se encontraba a mitad, James ya estaba en la otra parte.

- ¿Y ahora donde están? – pregunto buscando con la mirada a los que faltaban.

- Bueno, les dije que venia hacia aquí, no creo que tarden. – dijo mirando hacia el castillo.

En esos momentos se veía venir a un muchacho de unos 20 años que cargaba a un niño de unos 6 meses al que venia regañando, pero no muy seriamente, pues la cara que ponía el niño era completo arrepentimiento (aunque por dentro no era así). En cuanto vieron a los demás, el muchacho dejo al niño en el suelo, pues este empezó a patalear, y gateó hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

- James!!!, pero que grande te has puesto!!! – le dijo Hermione alzándolo del suelo, el niño había llegado antes que su padre al lugar.

- Es verdad, espero que no herede el carácter de su padre – rió Ron – seria una desgracia para los Weasley.

- ¿Qué has dicho Ron? – pregunto el recién llegado – que yo sepa, no soy tan malo. 

- Calma, calma, ya sabes que no lo decía en serio – le respondió Ron con una carcajada, pero acercándose a Ginny le susurro al oído – espero de verdad que no sea como su padre, ya se parecen bastante, no se si soportare tener una versión en miniatura de Draco Malfoy (el pequeño tenia el mismo aspecto que Draco, exceptuando las pecas que tenia alrededor de la nariz y unos cuantos reflejos pelirrojos en su pelo, exceptuando eso, era un replica exacta de su padre).

- Ron – le recrimino Ginny, pero para que nadie mas les oyera, le respondió de la misma manera que él, en el oído – ya sabes que ha cambiado, ya no es él mismo que en Hogwarts, aunque creo que por desgracia James ha heredado su astucia, me temo que lo de las escaleras lo repetirá cuando volvamos, le encanta hacer enfadar a su padre en broma, aunque en el fondo ambos se adoran, tendrías que verlos – esto lo dijo, indicándole que mirara a Draco, en ese instante, el pequeño se encontraba colgado del cuello de su padre y le daba besos como disculpándose de lo que le había hecho antes.

- Es verdad – afirmo Ron, mirando la escena.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta mi sobrino favorito? – pregunto Ginny mirando alrededor. 

- Estoy aquí – dijo la voz de un pequeño, tirandole de un bajo de la túnica. Al verlo Ginny lo cogió en brazos.

- Tú también estas muy grande, has crecido mucho - dijo alborotándole el pelo, ya de por si desordenado. - ¿Han llegado ya los otros? – le pregunto a Hermione que se encontraba a su lado

- No, todavía no han llegado, solo habéis llegado vosotros tres.

- Me gustaría ver como esta, ya sabes – se paso la mano por encima de la tripa, indicando un embarazo. – la ultima vez que la vi, no se le notaba mucho, pero eso fue hace 3 meses, ahora no se como estará.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, dos figuras venían hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Los demás, Ron, Draco y los niños se encontraban un poco apartados, ya que James, el más pequeño de todos había empezado a gatear rápidamente y los demás le seguían.

- Hermione!!!! Ginny!!! – grito una de las personas que venían corriendo, aunque venia con dificultad debido a su embarazo.

- Luna!!! – le saludaron cuando llegaron a su altura -¿Cómo te has puesto? ¿No estas sólo de 5 meses?

-Si, pero son gemelos, me lo dijeron hace una semana, en la revisión. Estoy muy feliz y muy contenta!!!!

- Y Neville, ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?, ya sabes con su trabajo y todo eso – Neville era el marido de Luna desde el año pasado, y el ministro de Magia más joven de la historia, cargo al que accedió con 19 años, dos meses después de su boda con Luna.

- Pues, casi le dio un ataque – rió Luna.- Miren, ya esta otra vez con el teléfono, es que no le dejan en paz.

La otra persona que venia corriendo se había apartado un poco para poder hablar por teléfono móvil sin que nadie le molestase. Al acabar, ya por fin pudo saludar a las personas que allí se encontraban.

- Mira que les avise de que hoy no quería que me molestasen – dijo mientras se dirigía a donde las demás personas. – Hola Hermione, hola Ginny, ¿donde sean metido los hombres? – dijo notando la falta de otras personas. En ese momento noto que alguien tiraba de su túnica, se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño rubio de 6 meses que le miraba con la cara llena de barro, lo cogio en brazos – Miren, ya tengo a uno, James, ¿Qué has hecho ahora a tu padre? – preguntó al pequeño, ya que siempre que el niño tenia esa cara era que había hecho alguna travesura (además, se escondía entre la túnica del muchacho, intentando que no se le viera, síntoma de que algo había hecho).

En esos momentos vinieron los demás, Ron, con Harry de la mano, ambos riéndose, y Draco, el cual llevaba parte de la túnica rota y murmurando algo de matar a alguien en cuanto lo cogiera. Al ver el panorama que tenía Draco, los demás empezaron a reírse, pues la pinta que traía no era propia de él, mas bien parecía que se había revolcado en el barro, aparte de traer varios rotos por la túnica y el pelo desordenado. 

- Pero… pero… ¿que te ha pasado Draco? – pregunto Ginny en medio de las carcajadas.

- Pues que tu "querido" hijo se escapó al bosque, y al buscarlo me caí en un barrizal, además, él cuando me vio, lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirarse encima mío y empezar a tirarme más barro encima y no dejarme salir – dijo todo enfadado. – Por cierto en cuanto lo vea… - miró alrededor buscando al causante de su desastre.

- Y vosotros, ¿Por qué no habéis ayudado a Draco? – recrimino Hermione a Ron y Harry.

- No queríamos mancharnos – dijo el pequeño haciendo un pucherito, lo que consiguió una mirada de "no me lo creo" de parte de Hermione.

- En realidad – contesto Ron – no queríamos estropearles la diversión, se veían ambos tan graciosos – se rió al recordar la escena.

- Bueno, ya vale de reírse a mi costa – Draco hizo un gesto con la varita y la túnica se limpió y se arreglaron todos los rotos, como si nada hubiera pasado – Por cierto, ¿donde está el pequeño demonio? – dijo mirando alrededor y no encontrarlo, James se encontraba muy bien escondido entre la túnica de Neville, pero en un momento dado asomo su pequeña cabeza de entre los pliegues de la túnica, momento en que su padre lo vio y lo cogio en brazos – Ya te tengo, mira que eres…

- Un pequeño Slytherin e igualito a su padre – le interrumpió alguien.

- Ron!!! – le corto Ginny

- Pero si solamente digo la verdad.

- Si, se parece mucho a mi cuando tenia su edad – confirmo Draco – además, creo que tiene mi mismo carácter – en esos momentos, James se encontraba haciendo pucheritos para que su padre le perdonara.

- ¿Eras un pequeño demonio como has dicho antes?, aunque veo que no has cambiado mucho desde entonces. – Rió Ron.

Riiiiinnnnngggg, un teléfono sonó cortando la discusión que en esos momentos iba a empezar, ya que desde que Draco y Ginny se habían casado, aunque también en el séptimo año de ambos en Hogwarts, las discusiones entre Ron y Draco eran frecuentes, pero en el sentido de hacerse medio enfadar al otro, pero sin llegar nunca a las manos.

- Mira que les he avisado, y nada, nunca me hacen caso – iba murmurando Neville otra vez, apartándose de la reunión para hablar por el móvil.

- Por cierto, Luna, todavía no nos has dicho como vas a llamar a los gemelos, ¿lo habéis pensado ya Neville y tu?

- ¿Gemelos?, ya decía yo que era mucha barriga para estar solo de cinco meses – interrumpió Ron en ese momento. - ¿y cuando lo has dicho?, que yo recuerde, no lo sabia todavía.

- Cuando estabais los chicos en vuestra pequeña excursión - le aclaro Ginny a su hermano.

- Ok, ok, pero no hay nada mejor que ver la cara de Draco en el barro. – rió Ron.

- Ron!!! –volvió a interrumpirle Hermione 

- Luna, ¿ya habéis pensado los nombres? – dijo Ginny en un intento de volver a la conversación.

- Si, ya los hablamos, y aunque le parezca mal a Neville, quiero que uno de ellos, por cierto son chico y chica, se llame Harry y el otro nombre, no se, estamos entre varias opciones, todavía no esta decidido.

- ¿Y por que le parece mal el nombre de Harry?, creo que es un bonito nombre y además…

- Yo no estoy en contra de ese nombre, Harry fue mi amigo y compañero también, y quiero hacer ese homenaje, pero… – interrumpió Neville, que ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono y escucho la ultima frase de la conversación – pero no sabéis la cantidad de gente que le pone ese nombre a su hijo, me parece que al menos un 60% de los niños se llaman así…

- Ehm… Neville, creo que influye un poco lo que hizo ya que cambio un poco toda la vida de las personas, y además, es un orgullo ponerle ese nombre a los hijos, es una especie de tributo hacia él, ¿no piensas así? – le dijo Draco.

- Si, pero… no sabéis el lío que es todo lo de las inscripciones.

- ¿Tan malo es? – pregunto Harry desde los brazos de su padre – a mí me gusta mi nombre.

- No es eso Harry, a mi también me gusta ese nombre, pero imaginate dentro de unos años, cuando vayas a clase.- dijo cogiendole en brazos.

- Seria estupendo – dijo este saltando al suelo y brincando – toda la clase llena de Harry´s, que bien me lo pasare.

- ¿Y no hay ningún Draco? – pregunto este esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

- Pues… - Neville se detuvo un momento a pensar – creo que si, si hay unos cuantos Draco´s, aunque los nombre que mas se ponen, detrás del de Harry, son los vuestros –dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione.

- ¿El mío? – pregunto incrédulo Ron – ¿Lo has oído Hermione?, mi nombre lo ponen a los niños – dijo saltando Ron.

- Oh, lo lamento por los profesores que les toquen, ¿os imagináis la selección y las clases? – dijo Ginny riéndose.

Todos se imaginaron la escena y empezaron a reírse, si que serian unas clases muy interesantes.

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggg, el teléfono volvió a sonar, Neville volvió a apartarse del grupo para poder hablar, murmurando cosas sobre la incompetencia del ministerio y todo eso.

- Esperen, esperen – dijo Luna, riéndose todavía, cuando vio que su marido se había alejado y no les pudiesen oír les comento otra cosa – no saben lo mejor.

- Mejor que una clase llena de Harry´s, Ron´s, Hermione´s y Draco´s, no se, no se… - dijo Draco todavía riéndose.

- Es que un día fui al ministerio, y antes de entrar a su despacho, me pase por donde inscriben a los niños nacidos, y saben que… que una pareja estaba poniéndole Neville a su hijo… - dijo riéndose – También le pregunte al que lleva las inscripciones y me dijo que era el octavo niño que tenia es nombre, y solo ese año.

En ese momento todos se volvieron a ver a Neville, este se encontraba hablando por teléfono, diciendo que no lo molestasen, aunque después cogio el móvil, lo tiro al suelo y le aplico un hechizo que hizo que el teléfono se destruyese por completo. Acto seguido fue a donde se encontraban los otros.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho Neville? – pregunto Ron.

- ¿Decir el qué? – este no sabia que era a lo que se referían los demás. Aparte, la cara de risa de los otros, lo le aclaraba nada.

- Tío Neville – dijo alguien tirandole de la túnica, era el pequeño Harry, al verlo, Neville le cogio otra vez en brazos – ¿es verdad que voy a tener compañeros que se llamen como tú? – pregunto el niño al estar a su altura

- ¿Qué? – dijo Neville con una cara de asombro – ¿Quien lo ha dicho…..? Luna!!! – dijo mirando a su esposa, la cual tenia cara de culpable.

- No es justo que solo sepamos unos nombres importantes, aparte, Neville, sabes que lo hacen porque eres un ministro que ha conseguido logros muy importantes, mas que ninguno antes. – dijo Draco, lo que hizo que Neville se diera cuenta de sus palabras y sonriese.

- Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

- Ves Neville, todos somos importantes. – respondió Hermione – por cierto muchachos, ya es casi la hora – dijo mirando el reloj. – Venga, vamos hacia allí.

Hermione cogio a Harry en brazos, James reclamo a Draco que le cogiera (mas bien se colgó de su pierna, hasta que este le cogio en brazos), y junto con los demás, (Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna), se dirigieron hacia un lugar cercano a donde estaban, un prado donde desde hace cuatro años estaba enterrado una persona muy cercana a todos ellos.

Al llegar allí, los 6 adultos, junto con los dos niños, depositaron los ramos de flores que portaban en la tumba y miraron hacia el cielo. 

Don, don, don, don, don, don, don, don, don, don, don, don.

Una campana lejana dio las doce, momento en que un gran arco iris apareció en el cielo, no era tan hermoso y magnifico como el que se vio hace 4 años, ese día, a esa misma hora, aunque este, siendo un recuerdo de aquel, todavía podía maravillar a quienes lo observaban.

Todo el mundo se encontraba a esa hora viendo maravillado el arco iris, y recordando que era el aniversario de una tragedia, pero también, el aniversario de la nueva vida que habían comenzado entonces, una vida sin maldad. Ese arco iris significaba que pasase lo que pasase, alguien velaba por todos ellos… el recuerdo de una promesa… hecha por un muchacho.

En la tumba de aquel muchacho se encontraban en esos instantes bastantes personas ya, pero, entre ellas se encontraban una pareja con su hijo, que recordaban las anteriores veces que habían visto ese arco iris, exceptuando la primera vez que lo vieron hace cuatro años: unos días antes de su graduación, el día de su boda y el año pasado, cuando vinieron con su hijo de apenas 3 meses a verlo. Siempre en compañía de sus amigos, y ese era el primer año que no había ningún acontecimiento extraordinario (el año anterior fue una boda doble: Ginny y Draco y Neville y Luna).

El tiempo pasó y cada año, ese mismo día, se reunían las tres parejas en ese lugar, cada vez aumentando mas el numero de personas que se reunían, ya que a los gemelos de Luna y Neville se añadieron un hijo de Ron y Hermione el año siguiente (niño que apenas tenia un mes el día de la reunión), al cabo de varios años, la presencia de tres parejas con multitud de niños alrededor no extrañaba a nadie (pues las ocho personas del principio se trasformaron en veinte al cabo de unos años debido a los cinco hijos de Ron y Hermione, los cinco de Ginny y Draco y los cuatro de Luna y Neville –contando a los gemelos, uno de ellos llamado Harry a pesar de las protestas de su padre). 

Como todo en la vida tiene que acabar, llego la hora de despedirse, y, aunque cada vez había mas y mas gente contemplando cada año el arco iris en esa reunión de compañeros, se fueron viendo huecos, huecos que iban rellenando las nuevas generaciones, pero que significaban que alguien les dejaba. Poco a poco, las personas que presenciaron el gran acontecimiento que daba lugar a ese arco iris fueron dejando de acudir, y no era porque no podían, sino que era porque ya había llegado su hora. 

Al final, solo dos personas sobrevivieron a sus compañeros, las únicas que quedaban vivas de su generación y los únicos testigos todavía vivos de lo que sucedió. 

Pasaron muchos, muchos años, y a ellos también les llego la hora de partir hacia el descanso eterno, murieron juntos con una gran sonrisa y rodeados de todos sus familiares, los cuales no se pusieron tristes por su marcha, ya que tal como les habían enseñado esas dos personas "la muerte llega cuando se esta preparado y no hay que tenerle miedo", y esas dos personas no tenían miedo ya que sabían que habían vivido tal y como ellos habían querido y deseado, disfrutando de todas las cosas que proporciona la vida y sabiendo que todo lo que habían hecho era correcto.

A esas personas se les enterró en el lugar que sus familiares creían mas apropiado, pues sabían que a ambos les gustaría estar en ese sitio, ahí, al lado de un amigo que perdieron hace ya mucho tiempo y donde todavía ondeaba en su cruz una banda, a la que no afectaban los años pues se mantenía como el primer día, banda con fotos de la juventud de los tres, en los que salían los tres juntos, y que a partir de ese día, volverían a estar juntos para siempre. 

Sólo hubo una pequeña modificación en la banda, pues en un extremo de ella se agrego unos objetos para recordar a las personas que estaban enterradas a su lado: dos anillos entrelazados, unidos a la cinta, dorados y sin ningún adorno aparente, pero que cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellos se podía ver pequeñas vetas verdes… recuerdo de amor y de amistad de los tres que allí se encontraban enterrados. 

La historia nunca olvidaría esa generación, ni esa historia, y todos los años por la misma fecha, la gente salía a la calle a ver un arco iris que les recordaba el triunfo del bien contra el mal, el valor de la unión, del amor, de la amistad y….. de la  vida.

**Fin**


	7. EpilogoSiempre juntos

**Epilogo**

**"Siempre Juntos"**

- ¿Dónde estamos, Ron?

- No lo sé Herm, no reconozco este lugar – le respondió mientras miraba alrededor suyo.

Se encontraban en medio de un bosque, los árboles desprendían una luz brillante, no se veía el cielo ya que las ramas creaban una especie de pantalla, solo veían verde a su alrededor, no entendían que estaban haciendo allí. Echaron a andar por el bosque, despacio, debido a que los dos tenían bastantes años, habían vivido lo suficiente para ver pasar varios siglos, por lo que no podían andar mas deprisa, su andar era lento pero constante.

De pronto, ante ellos se vio un claro, un lugar donde no había árboles, y en medio del claro vieron una figura vestida de blanco de espaldas a ellos. Como si les hubiera oído llegar, la figura empezó a darse la vuelta…..

- Harry!!!!!! – Gritaron los dos a la vez reconociendo al muchacho que estaba enfrente de ellos. Empezaron a correr hacia la figura, cada paso que daban les acercaba mas a la persona que habían estado recordando cada día desde que se separaron, al amigo perdido, al hermano encontrado…, lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos era que con cada paso que daban, aparte de acercarse a su amigo, iban dejando atrás los años trascurridos, sus canas y arrugas iban desapareciendo, estaban rejuveneciendo al acercarse a él.

Al llegar a la altura del muchacho, los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo, un abrazo muy deseado por todos desde su separación forzosa.

- Cuanto tiempo… - dijo al ver a sus amigos.

- Mucho…, mucho…, pero nunca te olvidamos.

- Lo se, y se que vuestra vida ha sido estupenda – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Para ti no ha pasado el tiempo compañero – respondió Ron.

- Ni tampoco para vosotros 

- ¿Cómo?, pero si tenemos ambos mas de….. 

- No, no, ¿te has mirado?

El muchacho volvió a mirar a Harry, el tenia el aspecto de la ultima vez que se separaron, miró a Hermione, su mejor amiga, su esposa, la mujer con la que había compartido toda su vida y que se encontraba en esos momentos también abrazada a Harry, como él, la miró detenidamente, no, ella no tenia el aspecto de una persona de esa edad, si no que…, volvió a mirar a Harry, este se encontraba sonriéndole, paso sus manos por su cara, su pelo, no tenia arrugas, volvía a tener pelo, como… como… entonces lo comprendió, los tres tenían el aspecto de la ultima vez que se vieron, otra vez tenían dieciséis años. Le sonrió a Harry, como diciéndole que lo había entendido, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pero… pero… - la muchacha se había dado cuenta de una cosa – no deberías estar… ya sabes… allá.

- Ehm… si… solo que pedí un favor, y… pues… en agradecimiento por lo que hice… pues… me lo concedieron – le respondió este.

- ¿Y se puede saber….? – no terminó la pregunta, pues su mente ya había encontrado la respuesta por sí misma.

- Ya lo comprendes, ¿verdad Hermione? – le dijo, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro y haciendo lo mismo Ron – Os lo dije, siempre estaremos juntos.

- Si, siempre juntos Harry – le contestaron los otros dos.

Las tres figuras echaron a caminar por el bosque, las túnicas de Ron y Hermione, antes túnicas negras como las que llevaban en la escuela, empezaron a perder color, hasta que se volvieron blancas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Así, los tres amigos, juntos de nuevo, se adentraron en el bosque, hasta desaparecer de él…, iban hacia un lugar donde ya no se separarían jamás…, hacia un lugar donde uno de ellos ya había estado y ahora iban los tres, juntos de nuevo, siempre juntos…, juntos hacia la eternidad.

**Fin**


	8. Dedicatorias

La historia ya esta terminada desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ayer estaba navegando por internet y me encontre este bonito poema. Lo dedico especialmente a las personas que me han dejado reviews en esta historia: **Cris****, Cristal Melody, Slayer Sephiroth, Melania Weasley, CARO RADCLIFFE, hermile1, FleurBeauxbatons, Caris. **A todas esas personas muchas gracias por apoyarme en el fic "El valor de las cosas", esto va por ustedes.

**Cuenta  Conmigo**

                              _Amigo es quien comparte tus dolores,_

_                               aquel que disuelve tus tristezas,_

_                               el que siempre tiene la palabra justa,_

_                               y cuando existen dudas, te aconseja._

_                               Amigo es quien comparte lo bueno,_

_                               aquel que aumenta tu alegría,_

_                               el que siempre está cuando lo invocas,_

_                               y aparece cuando lo necesitas._

_                               Si deseas y quieres ser mi amiga,_

_                               en los días malos y buenos,_

_                               eso es lo que de ti yo mas deseo._

_                               Aquellos momentos en que estés sola,_

_                               y quieras compartir con un amigo,_

_                               no lo dudes por favor, cuenta conmigo._


End file.
